loveknot&rumble
by Sora Skyller
Summary: mikan caught in a loveknot!with her pleasing personality,she caught the hearts of our boys..wait,it's not that simple..love triangle?no! natsume,ruka,yuoichi?koko?tsubasa?plus hotaru?and the meddling of the witches?intersting rumble! summary inside..
1. introduction

**love knot&rumble **

**-sora skyller**-

* * *

a girl. friends. bestfriend. boyfriend. and even senpai...? denser than stupid. love trianle?? nope. its not that simple. a dense cherful brunette with people's love surrounding her. a strike in their heartz!!!

* * *

introduction: main characters of the story.

**mikan sakura**-  
a 14 year old. brunette who always wear a heart-melting smile. an orphan at early age, adoptted by her uncle Narumi. she likes to make friends.. she always fight for what she believe in even if to make natsume her number one enemy.

**natsume hyuuga**-  
meet natsume, a 16 year old gentleman? certainly not. most popular boy around the campus. mikan found him as a rival to everything good. he has a bad-boy attitude that's why mikan tried everything to make him nice.. don't mess with him because everybody hailed him as "mr. almighty"... he got his eyes on our protagonist.

**ruka nogi**-  
16 year old, a sweet, caring boy who always help mikan. he had a huge crush on the sunshine.. one of natsume's loyal buddies. take note, hotaru finds him easy to blackmail so that's why he bacame the assistant of hotaru to do notorious jobs..

**yuoichi hijiri**-  
15 year of age, mikan's roommate because he lives in mikan's house.. he always there to save mikan from trouble. natsume's replica, that's what everybody says.

**kokoro yome**-  
15 year old, mikan's childhood bestfriend. he left for france 6 years ago, but now, he returned to his homeland to takeover the family business..

**tsubasa andou**-  
17 years of age, mikan treats her like her own big brother. but mikan is wrong. he loved her since the day they met each other..

**hotaru imai**-  
15 year old, natsume's cousin. school's greatest blackcmailer. the ice queen, greeds for money.. but deep inside she cares deeply for mikan.

**misaki harada**-  
17 year old, mikan's stepsister. she loves her stepsister deeply. she also has a crush on tsubasa.

**luna koizumi**-  
15 year old, who always declares herself as the queen of everything,. well, not for long. until natsume shatters her into broken shards. she declares a war for everyone who tries to get near to her 'natsume-kun'. her motto, "all that glitters is mine!"

**sumire shouda**-  
15 years of age, the president of the fan club called "nat-ru-yo~". means, natsume-ruka-yuoichi.. she worships them like gods of everything perfects. she often hang-out with luna in order to 'protect' their precious loves.

* * *

(a/n) it's only the brief explanatioin of the characters. hope you don't get confuse!  
my first fanfic!!! sorry for the wrong grammar,.. its my first time making a story...hehee

suggestions, comments and even flames are accepted here!!! please r&r....


	2. chapter one MEETING

summary

**a cheerful brunette, who always love to befriend everybody. she caught the raven boy's eyes,. even the blonde's too. wait. her roommate, the bestfriend, and also her senpai??? what in the world is going on here??**

**this is way too crazy. without her notice, she caught herself into a love rumble! love knot.**

**who will she going to choose?**

* * *

**[chapter one] MEETING**

it was a sunday morning. it was so peaceful that i would love to not wake up. the birds were chirping, clear blue sky..

_hi guys! i'm mikan sakura.. 14 years of age!~ yoroshiku... i'm a super hyper duper girl.. with a bubblegum and pleasing personality,..._

_but suddenly, i remembered something.. i know that it was important... but what was it??_

_hmmhhhhhmmmhmmm..... what did i forget this time??_

then dad called out, "mikan-chan, dont have something to do today?"

_i was startled by my stepdad, narumi whom i called my dearest dad.. uuhhmm... what did i forget this time?? i was thinking then something struck me._

wait, i remembered something.. aha!

i forgot that koko will be returning from france! what time is it now? oh its almost 9 o'clock. i have to get to the airport within an hour?? ohhh., great,. i'm late for the meeting.

so i quickly gone to the bathroom and showered myself. i even almost forgot that ruka will going to pick me to accompany me to the airport. why him?? its simply because hotaru is busy inventing her robot that will make me pay my debts.. hotaru, don't you miss koko?? its been 6 years you know... and misaki-neechan has work to do with tsubasa-senpai.. youichi has gone somewhere.. probably partying late again.. so it left me no choice to ask ruka-pyon to accompany me..

10 minutes,.. i have already finished my shower. i wore a hot pink dress, with matching broad black belt, and a black boots. i let my hair down to match the drss. and i even finished eating my breakfast.

then someone presses the doorbell twice.

"mikan-chan, open the door. it might be your date today!" my dad said gayishly while sitting on the couch.. i know, imagine your father saying in a way that is, gay? haha..

so i open the door knowing that it might be ruka. plus, we will going to be late.

i was expecting ruka, not him! i was shocked. locked in a world of shock..

"oi, polka.. aren't you going to be late? ruka told me to pick you up. he said that he can't make it this time. he has something to do." he said coldly.

my eyes grew big, left my mouth open.. no comment this time.

"what? can't talk? do you have a change of heart now polka? do you have a crush on me now?" he said with a smirk.

that's it. it hit the limit. "you!! what have you done to ruka??" i said madly at him. "aaahhhh!!!"

"let's go now, or you want to be late in picking up your international boyfriend."

"ok, let's go now." it left me no choice to follow him since i won't have another one to accompany me to the airport.

_i was speechless the whole time we were together. i was stunned by his presence, also the fact that he ws gorgeous. he wore a black polo with three buttons undone, a navy blue jeans that matches his attire. he wore a white sneakers to emphasize his clothes._

_i was staring at him the whole time. and when he catches the glare, he smirk at me. i quickly turn my head away to avoid locking into his stare.. this is one of the reason why all of the girls at our campus admires him so much... he melt everybody with a stare.. plus his bad-boy attitude towards almost everyone, to add the fact that he is cool.. everybody thinks of that way.. as for me, it is not. even though he was handsome, popular, and ditches class everytime, it was not cool for me.. i don't know why even i despite him so much whenever he peeks at my undies, it was comfortable being with him,. wait. did i just said comfortable? noooo!!_

there was a awkward silence between us.. i wonder why ruka-pyon didn't make it today.. i wonder why..

after half an hour, we made in to the airport.. we're minutes late.. oh my goodness!!! where's is koko???

then, someone with a familiar voice called out,, "mi-kan-chan!!!!"

i turn my head left and right knowing the voice belongs to koko. out of nowhere, he just covered my eyes.. "guess who??"

"i know it's you koko royome, stop that habit of yours or you will be punished later." i said jokingly..

"ok, chill-out! peace? how are you mikan?? it's been a while since i last saw you.." koko hugged me like there was no tomorroow.. so i hugged him back also..

"ahem," the broad voice interruped.

"ahm, mikan, who is this guy with you today?" koko asked.. "is he your boyfriend?"

well, i ahve to intoduce our mr. almighty to my long lost-bestfriend.. "koko, meet natsume hyuuga, my friend. cetainly not my boyfriend!"

"what? natsume hyuuga?, from the hyuuga group of companies?" he said surprisingly. his narrow eyes grew big like mine.

"yes. i'm natsume hyuuga of hyuuga grour of companies. why? is that a surprise?"


	3. chapter two HANGINGOUT

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

-recap-

_well, I have to introduce our Mr. almighty to my long lost-best friend.. "Koko, meet Natsume Hyuuga, my friend. certainly not my boyfriend!"_

_"What? Natsume Hyuuga?, from the Hyuuga Group of Companies?" he said surprisingly. His narrow eyes grew big like mine._

_"Yes. I am from Natsume Hyuuga of Hyuuga Group of Companies. Why? Is that a surprise?"_

-end of recap-

* * *

**[chapter two] HANGING-OUT**

What is going on here?? Why does Koko surprised to meet Natsume? Is Natsume really popular outside the country??

"Koko, why are you surprised? is that how Natsume is popular even across the nation??" I asked him... _now this time, I'mreally confused.. And what's this group of companies? Is Natsume has connection with Mr. Reo Mouri? The CEO of the company?? My head hurts.._

"Let's just say something like that.. Well, it's nice to meet you Natsume.. I'm Kokoro Yome of the Yome Enterprise. I hope that we could be best of buddies.. hehe" Koko answered.

"Koko, please set aside your business gatherings today.. Let'shave fun!" I told koko to change the subject.. "I really missed you, you know. Let's go to the hang-out like we used to do. I hope you don't mind Natsume! And you can come with us.."

"Hn." was the only reply I could hear from him.

"And I'll take that as a yes!"

But Natsume's phone rung. He took a five steps away from us to answer his call.. His usual stoic expression turned into a frown.

"I have to go now." Natsume whispered to me.

"Wait. Where are you going? You're supposed to come with us.!" I yelled at him. But he gave me a glare and said, "Mind your own business."

I rolled my eyes. Ok, he was gone. Koko and I are left at the airport. Oh great, I haven't thank him for accompanying me to the airport. Maybe I'll thank him at school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koko and I decided to go the usual hang-out. The place I could never ever forget. The Lime Palace.

_The Lime Palace was the place where I first met Koko. I was lost in this place and he was the one who helped me.. From that incident, we usually see each other in this place. And it was a coincidence that after a year, we were in same class.! And then, we became best friends.._

So, here we are now, Lime Palace- my paradise of memories. This place has never changed. I remembered the old days.. So I smile without my noticing. But Koko noticed it.

"Mikan, did you took your drugs today? It seem like you smile all by yourself there." koko interrupted my thoughts with a hint of laughter.

"Don't be silly. It just that I remembered the funny things happened to this place.." I said with a smile.

"Oh. Is that so? haha, you didn't change at all.. Except for the physical appearance. knowing you, you probably reembered the first time we met, right?" Koko smirked at me.

"How did you-" I was cut off by him. "Like I said, knowing you. Plus, I'm your best friend for nothing? I don't think so."

"Well, you have a point there." I laughed at him.

We were walking through the garden at middle of the place. we sat on the white bench besides a big coconut tree. This spot was memorable too because this is the exact spot in Lime Palace that I was lost. So much for my happiness, I got separated from dad,... I must have listened to him.. But I don't regret that action. It was the action that I met Koko here.

"I remembered the old times like it was yesterday. It was a sunny day, in this exact spot, I saw a girl in a red dress, with ruffles around her collar wearing a pink doll shoes. she has a teddy bear bag and holding a stuff brown bear." koko said as he stretched out his hands in the air. "I saw her crying helplessly.."

"Hey! I'mnot that helpless! It's just that I was-" yet again, I was cut off by Koko. "She was lost, I thought. But I was right, wasn't it? So I approached her and help her find her dearest dad. Hey I'm Kokoro, which was my introduction. You know, I acted cool in front of you so you won't get sad. I continued, what's your name by the way? Your crying face doesn't suit a girl like you."

_crying face doesn't suit you, that struck me. Whenever I feel like crying, I always remember his line, crying face doesn't suit me..._

"From that incident, I came here now and then to see you here. Plus the fact that we were in the same class I grew more attached to you." Koko added.

Yeah, he is right. Thank god, I found my best friend.

After few stories, my stomach growled. I was blushing because the growl made Koko laugh. That was not funny! I threw dagger stares at Koko. It seemed like he felt the stare so he stopped laughing.

"It's almost lunch. What should we eat?" Koko asked me.

I was thinking of some restaurants I could think of and began thinking about the buffet. I drool whenever I think about foods you know.. _Food is better than money, in my opinion that is. hehehe.._

"I think we should go to the Seafood Crunchies. I'mstarving for some lobsters today!" I pouted cutely at Koko..

"Ok and I want some oysters too!" Koko agreed.

We walked towards the food section. There were many restaurants to choose from but we decided to go the Seafood Crunchies. It was the favorite restaurant too of Hotaru. She always eats crab.

We ordered lobsters and oysters with a matching sauce. We added the coleslaw and Caesar salad. It was our lunch. While savoring the taste, Koko begun asking me questions.

"How's your life these past six years?"

_I was shocked by his questions. I have no choice but to answer it._ "aahhhmm,, let me think.. even though you're far away, we kept in touch, didn't we? I've been great. But I always missed you Koko."

"Well, how did you met Hyuuga-kun?" he said with much curiosity.

"He transferred to the school last year. That's how I met him. I was assigned his partner inside the class.." I told him.

Koko listened to me. I knew he wanted more answers so I told him why we are friends.

I added, "assigned students in class should always help their partners in everything they can do. So basically, I helped him through the campus. But he was not grateful. He always teases me with nicknames like polka, strawberries or other than that. And he always leaves me trouble which originally belongs him.. My world turnS crazier in a minute whenever he's around. Every girl in the campus finds him cool, attractive and handsome. As for me, I find it very annoying especially with his ragged-attitude. Everybody hailed him as the Mr. Almighty."

Koko just listen to every word I'm saying. "Whoa, easy, easy there mikan. Don't erupt like a volcano here.!"

"Plus, this guy is Hotaru's cousin!"

"Yes, he is. I know that fact." koko told me knowingly.

"This guy thinks he is the best!" I continued, "whenever a fan girl reaches him, he always traps me as his decoy. Those fan girls are after me right now." that's true. _I hate it whenever the twin witch (which i refer to Luna and Sumire) are nearby, his 'loyal' fan girls, cause I know they cause nothing but trouble. Especially Luna, she declared a war at me when Mr. Jinno told me that I am Natsume│fs partner. Did she ever think that I wanted this? No._

"Okay, I get your point. Let│fs continue with our food. They're getting cold." koko decides to stop our conversation.

We finished our food. It was delicious all right. we strolled along the stores, and found nothing that catches our eyes.

"I'm tired, what are we going to do now? Where are we headed to now?" Koko asked me in a boring tone.

It's so boring now. After hours of walking and talking, we surely are tired now.

"I know now!" an idea popped at my head. "We should go to our place and you should greet dad too! after all, he misses you too! And I want you to meet my roommate, Yuoichi!"

"Yuoichi?, I didn't knew you had a roommate."

"He just moved in two weeks ago. He is the son of dad's best friend. Mr. Tanako Hijiri."

"Hijiri?, I think I've heard that name somewhere else."

"That's because they own the Kit's Paradise Resort in Nagoya!" I said proudly at koko.

"Why does he moved to your room?"

"Let's see. Mr. Hijiri asked us to let Yuoichi stay in our house so that dad can supervised him. He said that Yuoichi been acting really weird. Dad agreed in idea of letting Yuoichi stay. You know dad, his vocabulary is 'the more, the merrier!'. The guest room is currently used by Misaki-neechan's friend. They are finishing they're group project there. And my room is pretty much big so I don't mind sharing it with others."

Koko did not utter any words. There was a silence between us for a minute. I could not stand this no more.

"Let's hurry now! I want to go home already!" I bursted out without any pause. Koko just giggled at me.

"Shall we go now?" Koko offered me his arms as I excitedly cling on him.

* * *

**(a/n) so how was it?? sorry for the incorrect grammar,, it's only my first time in making stories! hope you could cooperate with me...**

**please, R&R this story, i really want to know what do you think of this story,,...**

**many twist will happen in the story,.. don't worry, it'll be exciting!!**

**suggestions, comments, feedback, even flames are accepted here!!!**

**reviews are important, you know??**

**merry christmas to all!!~**

* * *


	4. chapter three WELCOME HOME DINNER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

-recap-

_Koko did not utter any words. There was a silence between us for a minute. I could not stand this no more._

_"Let│fs hurry now! I want to go home already!" I bursted out without any pause. Koko just giggled at me._

_"Shall we go now?" Koko offered me his arms as I excitedly cling on him._

-end of recap-

* * *

**[chapter three] WELCOME HOME DINNER**

It was a nice day with Koko. Even though it was tiring, I'm happy. Happy because he came back from France. It was just like the old time. Happy because he didn't change at all. He was still the same Kokoro from before, never got tired of making jokes, making my mood all happy once again.

We rode inside his new black BMW car. The exterior is quite pitch black but the interior's all white. The car's color managed to balance black and white theme. While we're enjoying the ride, Koko put his CD in the player. He played his favorite song and band, FM Static- Moment of Truth. I stared blankly at him. I'm really surprised that he sing along with the song.

Koko started to hymn with the song...

**Here we are, in the best years of our lives. **

**With no way of knowing, When the wheel stop spinning cause we don't Know where we're going **

**And here we are, on the best day of our lives.**

**And it's a go, lets make it last, so cheers you All to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back**

_...that's right, they're best buddies with Tsubasa-kun.. I know that he misses him too!.._

**I used to know her brother, but I never Knew I loved her, **

**'till the day she laid her eyes on me. **

**Now I'm jumpin' up and down, **

**She's the only one around, and she means Every little thing to me.**

_...before he departed for France, he asked me to give him my photo. Before i handed him my photo, i put my goodbye message for him at the back of the photo. i even put my contact number, e-mail address and the address of my house there. In the picture, I posed my best smile to keep him from worrying to much. and a peace sign that posed sideways beside my eyes. And when I handed him the picture, he puts it on the wallet.._

**I've got your picture in my wallet, and your Phone number to call it, **

**and I miss you more, Whenever I think about you**

**I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman, **

**been so long since we've been talkin' and in a few More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever**

_...I didn't knew Koko can sing! What a nice voice he got there.._

**And here I am, on the west coast of America **

**and I've been tryin' to think for weeks of All the ways to ask you, **

**And now I've brought you to the place, **

**Where I've Poured my heart out, a million times, for a million Reasons, **

**To offer it to you**

**I used to know her brother, but I never Knew I loved her, **

**'till the day she laid her Eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down, **

**She's the only one around, and she means Every little thing to me**

**I've got your picture in my wallet, a****and your Phone number to call it,**

** and I miss you more, ****Whenever I think about you,. **

**I've got Your mixed tape in my Walkman, **

**been so Long since we've been talkin' and in a few More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever**

_...I couldn't let Koko have all the fun, so I decided to sing with him..._

**I used to know her brother, but I never Knew I loved her, **

**'till the day she laid her Eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down, **

**She's the only one around, and she means Every little thing to me**

**I've got your picture in my wallet, and your Phone number to call it, **

**and I miss you more, Whenever I think about you,. I've got Your mixed tape in my Walkman, **

**been so Long since we've been talkin' and in a few More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever**

.._wow! The song ended up well!.. Nice job Koko!.._

"Koko, I didn't know you can sing!" I greeted him with a surprise tone.

"So much for the compliment. I also thought that frog's voice won't be cured.." Koko replied with a smirk.

_What? A frog's voice? That's it, Koko hit the limit._

"WHAT?" as I shrieked out. "A frog's voice huh? Well, thanks for the compliment you jerk!" I yelled at him because of his insensitivity.

Koko sweat dropped, "I was just only kidding you know. Don't take it seriously."

Still, that hurts you know. So I continued ignoring at him.I'm not giving up on ignoring him this time. No matter how hard he tries, I'm not giving up.

"Mikan,," he said in a low tone. "It's only a joke.."

"Hmpf!" I groaned at him._ I'm ignoring Koko, I'm ignoring Koko. This chant plays repeatedly in my head. _I heard him sighed.

"Please stop ignoring me Mikan. If you wanna play it hard, I won't give you Fluff Puffs!" Koko sighed him in defeat.

_Wait a minute, a Fluff Puff?_

"Give me, give me, give me, give me, give me, give me, give me, give me, give me!!!!!!" as I stop the ignoring Koko..

"Ok, I'll give you one box if you promise to stop being so chilidish. So we're cool?"

Oh my, I really can't resist the charm of Fluff Puffs. I nodded at him as a sign of being cool.

* * *

Here we are, in front of our house.

My house is not too small nor too big. It fit for a family consists of a member of 3, in my opinion. It is a three-storey house. The first floor is where the kitchen, living room and the the dining room. When you open the front door, the living room, the wall painted with white, and three big windows for the ventillation. It hangs with a curtain with color blue. And the center of the living room is a coffee table surrounded by a set of sofa. When you explored further, you'll reach the kitchen and the dining room. The theme color of the the said room are red and white. The walls are painted with red while the kitchen appliances and the dining tables and chairs are all white.

The second floor consist of Misaki-neechan's and guest room. And lastly, the third floor consists of my room and the dad's room. We also had a attitc where we store our old things and stuffs. The house garden is like a mini paradise garden where dad and his friend, Mr. Misaki took care of them with care.

Before we entered the house, I was surprised to saw a familiar white Chevrolet.

We enter the house together. Shocks! They prepared a welcome home dinner for Kokoro! He seemes like he was in shock too!

The banner stated, "WELCOME HOME KOKO!" Is this the doing of my dad? He was the only one in my family who likes surprises!

It was 5 o'clock in my watch. It was a warming party for Koko.. There is dad, Misaki-neechan, Tsubasa-senpai, and even Hotaru?? She dragged along Ruka-pyon too!! Aha! Now I know the reason why Ruka-pyon didn't showed up earlier.. Probably, my guess is that Hotaru blackmailed him again! Yuoichi was not here, I'm sorry Koko, he's not here.

Tsubasa-senpai approached us first, giving a hug to Koko, after him, it was my turn to receive a bear-hug from him.

"Kokoro, you've grown into a teenager now! The last time I saw you was you were still a small brat." Tsubasa-senpai joked as he patted Koko in the head..

"No i'm not!" Koko disagreed while blushing..

"But you've grown into a fine man now!" Dad added as he skipped merrily with a rose in his mouth towards Koko. Dad! I think you should stop doing things like that. Seriously, it gives chill down to my bones..

"Thanks Mr. Narumi.." Koko smiled.. And we proceed to Hotaru and Ruka-pyon. He gave a hand for Hotaru to shake hands with. He knows if he tried to hug Hotaru, he'll face the wrath of the Baka Gun.

We introduce Koko to our friend, Ruka-pyon. "Koko, this is Ruka-pyon." "Ruka-pyon, this is Koko." as I started the conversation.

"Hi there! Mikan told me that you're the one who always helps her." Koko smiled at Ruka-pyon.

Ruka-pyon blushed as a ripe tomato.. "Ahehe, geez, is that what Mikan told you about me?? Well, sort of.. Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi, nice to meet you!" as he present his to shake hands with Koko. Koko shake his hands.

After their introduction, I went to Hotaru who keeps on recording the party, to ask her something..

"Ne, Hotaru, why do you keep on blackmailing Ruka-pyon??"

She paused for a while.. "Because that bunny boy is easy to threat. " She took a deep breath and said, "I don't have assistant to help arrange the surprise party for Kokoro."

"But Hotaru, I asked Ruka-pyon's help first!, You're not fair!"

"But my cousin showed up?" Hotaru suddenly replied my complaint. I nodded at her. "You've got your help there."

_Help? He left us after receiving a call. Is that a help? Geezz.. Thanks for the help! I thought to myself sarcastically.._ I just rolled my eyes..

"Ruka-pyon!!" As I averted my attention to him.

"Sakura-san, I'm really sorry that I didn't showed up earlier." Ruka-pyon bowed to me.

"It's okay Ruka-pyon, you helped Hotaru. That's enough for me."

"Oi Mikan-chan!!~" a yell from someone.

"What is it Tsubasa-senpai?" I turned to him.

"Come and let's start the feast now!~ Or you won't have food no more later if you keep busy talking with Ruka-pyon!~" he reminded me like a big brother..

"Yes, I'm coming!! Tsubasa-senpai!" I screamed at him.

"I told you to stop calling me -senpai! I'm not that old. Besides I'm a teenager just like you!!~" as he said.

"Yes!" as I replied to Tsubasa. I turn to Ruka-pyon again. "Come on, join us!"

* * *

And all of us there, gather around the dining table. Dad is on the middle, on his left side, Koko sat beside Hotaru and Ruka-pyon, while on his right side is me, and Misaki-neechan with Tsubasa on the middle. Misaki-neechan cooked all the food for us. I thought that she and Tsubasa has worked to do? Oh well..

The feast was amazingly good. Misaki-neechan sure know how to cook. The table was filled with different food. It has appetizer, the onion soup. Next we feasted on the roasted turkey garnished with lemons, mashed potatoes. And even seafood too!! Hotaru really digs on the crabs! Misaki-neechan sure is amazing...

_..If dad and I are left in the kitchen works, the house will go KABOOM! if you asked me.._

There is also carbonara!! HHmmmm... My favorite pasta!! The food really hit the spot.. And for our desert, the Pudding nurtured from the family recipe!!!! Yummy.... If I think this all over again,, my mouth would drooling non-stop....

There we go, having dinner with family is so cool!! I really love my family.. I wish this fun will never end.

Someone came at the door. It was Yuoichi.

"Yu-chan!~" as i called him, "Come and join us!! I want you to meet my bestfriend Koko!!"

I think I've heard him groaned. But his facial expression didn't show any emotion. He approached us.

* * *

**(a/n) so how was it?? i'm sorry if i'm not good at describing things.  
thanks for the reviews from:**

**stracy- thanks for the tip!!! i owe you one!!!!**

**x-mas- thank you for finding it nice!**

**mimi-kunchan- you'll find it soon!!!! just read the story!!!**

**Kiribunny x3 - i'm glad that you find it nice!!! you're also a good writer too!!! Merry Kanishmas too!!**

**blackcat9517 - i'll keep on updating, don't worry....**

**i think i've uploaded fast ?? i guessed that i was typing too fast or i don't have something to do this season...**

**R&R please!!!!**

**suggestions, commnets, and even flames are accepted here!!!! or any form of compliment you would like to type!!!!....**

**[sora]**

* * *


	5. Chapter four ROOMATE

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

-recap-

_There we go, having dinner with family is so cool!! I really love my family.. I wish this fun will never end._

_Someone came at the door. It was Yuoichi._

_"Yu-chan!~" as i called him, "Come and join us!! I want you to meet my bestfriend Koko!!"_

_I think I've heard him groaned. But his facial expression didn't show any emotion. He approached us._

-end of recap-

* * *

**[chapter four] ROOMMATE**

"Koko,, this is Yuoichi-kun, my roommate we've talked about before.." as I introduce Yu-chan to Koko...

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kokoro Yome.." as Koko give his hands to shake hands with him.

No reply was heard from Yu-chan.. He just glared at Koko. We are all surprised at his reaction. In fact, we sweat-dropped in a minute he sat next to me and get the pudding. Seems like Koko let it through this time.. He always acts like that but Koko seems to understand that..

* * *

flashback

_It was about three weeks ago when dad announced that he has some visitors that day. He said that they would come after lunchtime and to discuss some matter. Misaki-neechan said that she would do some snacks for the visitors while I just simply went to my room and listen to my favorite music.._

_I checked on my clock. The clock read five minutes past noon. In a matter of minutes, they would come.. So I grab my towel and went to the bathroom quickly to take a bath. After finished the bath, I blow dried my hair and comb it throughly.. A bell was heard.._

_My dearest dad went to the door to welcome his guests. As expected, he skipped merrily around the guests in joy of seeing them. Its like he didn't see them in years, concluding from his gayish actions.._

_He let them inside the house and called me to go down stairs and meet the guests. I was amazed when my eyes laid upon the boy besides the tall man. His hair is silver, sparkling enough to cause my eyes blind. His dazzling eyes held no emotions at all. I wonder what his problem is? He is so cold._

_"Mikan, this is my long-time friend, Tanako Hijiri. And this is his son, Yuoichi-kun." dad said while twirling around like a ballerina._

_"Geez, Narumi, you don't change at all, do you?" Mr. Tanako joked dad._

_"Nice to meet you Mr. Tanako and Yuoichi-kun! I'm Mikan!" and bowed to them._

_"There's no need of formality, Mikan-chan." "Yuoichi, greet Mikan-chan." as he commanded Yuoichi._

_"I'm Yuoichi." he spoke to me like the air was the one whom he talk to._

_"....." I felt something is really wrong with him. He just sat down at the side of his father. Dad pulled my hand and let me sit besides him. They greet each other and discuss their 'imporatant' topic. It was about Yuoichi-kin._

_"Narumi, I need you to do me a favor. Well, it's about him."_

_"Go on, continue." He sipped the tea that Misaki-neechan brought a while ago._

_"Yuoichi been acting really weird this past month. Months ago, even though he does his usual routine, I could sense that he was happy.. Now, it seems like his happiness went bubbles..."_

_"You're worried? I think you want me to watch over your son.." my dad formulated his conclusion._

_"I kinda think if he's under your surveillance, he's safe." Mr. Hijiri said with a frown. "I have so many things to do at the Kit's so I don't have time for him.. I wanted someone whom I trust can watch over my son.. I know you can handle it Narumi.. It's you,, my last hope... Please?" Mr. Hijiri pleaded my dad.._

_My dad turn serious and said, "Oh well, can i reject my old friend?? And I would love to do it for you..." with a glint of happiness.._

_Like I said, his motto, "The more, the merrier.."_

_"The room you will be staying in is in Mikan's room... The guest room is currently used by Misaki and her friend. So Mikan-chan, you will be glad to share your room with him, won't you?" dad added.._

_"Can I resist my dad?? Especially with his happy aura? And I willbe more than glad to share it with you Yuoichi-kun...!" I answered with a smile.._

_After a week, Mr. Hijiri drop Yuoichi-kun at the house...We welcome him as a new member of our family.. We tried to talk to him but he won't respond... We call him for dinner but he only took the plate and ate in the living room... I could feel that there is definitely wrong with him.._

_We share in my room, so there's no escaping from the million of thoughts formed in my head... I really wanted to talk to Yuoichi-kun so I started interrogating him... "Yuoichi, what is wrong with you.?"_

_He stared at me like I don't exist... "Hello? Earth to Yuoichi?"_

_"That is not even your business. Why the heck do you care?" he said and keep on doing whatever he does._

_"I care because you are part of the family now. I care because I know there's something wrong. I care because-" I was cut-off by him._

_"Don't act like you know me." that was his cold response.. And now, he stares at me like I was responsible of all of his burdens._

_"Okay, if that is your wish. I won't bother you.. But if you feel like opening up, you can trust me.I'll listen to your problems." with those words, I gave him my sunny bright smile._

_"..." he turn his head back to his doing and put on his earphones.._

_Since that day, I tried to make him smile to wash away his problems. I always treat him like a little brother and came up with his nickname 'Yu-chan' to cheer him up. But he was like Natsume, giving me nickname 'old hag'.. Even Misaki-neechan and Tsubasa befriends him too. And dad, always comes up with something to make him piss off.. Fortunately, it always works!_

end of flashback

* * *

"Whatever" he responded to Koko finally! He almost finished his pudding..

"Oi, when are you going to prepare for school tomorrow?" Yu-chan asked me and went upstairs.

_Wait a minute! That's right! The school starts tomorrow! I can't believe that I forgot all about that!_ "What?!?" as I screamed in shock.

"Hey, even though I'm up here, you make my ears bleed!" Yu-chan shouted in annoyance.

"Well, I think I got to go. My dad would kill me if I got home late..." Koko said.

Dad stand up. "He's right Mikan, he also must prepare for school tomorrow you know... Plus, you manage to forgot to prepare."

"Okay, you should go back home Koko... See you tomorrow at school!" and all of us aaccompanied him outside..

"Thanks for the dinner everybody!!" with that, he got on his car and drive off.

Hotaru and Ruka-pyon bid farewell as well. They went on Ruka-pyon's car since it was way pass 9 o'clock.. Tsubasa decided to stay for a while since he said he has nothing to do. He helped in cleaning the dishes.

* * *

meanwhile in my room..

"Stop walking in circles! You make me dizzy And you look more like a idiot now.." Yu-chan teased me... "If you don't know what to do, stop walking and start thinkng!" he really pissed of the walking in circles...

"That's a good idea!! Thanks Yu-chan!! I owe you one!" I said with full energy.. Jumping up and down..

"You really are an idiot... Stop jumping."

I stop jumping.. I turn to my stuff for things needed for school tomorrow. I looked at my class schedule and the things they require to bring. Let's see... I put my two book in my briefcase... My seven notebooks for different subjects... Nothing else... It seems that I put all the needed things in my bag.. Next, I grab my uniform to the mirror. All set! I'm done..

As I look at Yu-chan, he fell asleep on my bed,.. He was bored at watching my every movement so he fell asleep on my bed.. On my bed? "KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!"

Yu-chan awaken by my scream and someone running towards the room. "Mikan? What is going on here??" pants as the man wears a worried expression...

"Tsubasa?? You didn't go home yet? What are you doing here?"

"Why did you scream??" as he approached me carasses my cheeks.. "What's wrong?"

"Ummmm.... Nothing really.... I just wanted Yu-chan to go to his bed... That's all.." I smiled innocently at him..

I felt that he turn to see Yu-chan getting from my bed going to his bed.. I saw Tsubasa threw him a dagger stare but luckily he didn't felt it..

"I woke Yu-chan because I know he got bored and fell asleep that's all.."

"If that's what you say,..." Tsubasa said..

"What's going on here Mikan? Dad almost woke up earlier!" Misaki-neechan scolded me. "If you want wake Yu-chan, you should at least tap him!"

"I forgot. Hehehe"

"You should go to bed now! I know you're a heavy sleeper.. Unless, if you want to be punished by Jinjin.." Misaki-neechan scares me with her words...

"I'm going bed now!" with those words, I shiver in my bed and fell asleep..

* * *

**(a/n) there would be an exciting twist about yu-chan's behavior in the story!!! the next chapter would be about school!!!!!**

**stay tune!!! the next chapter reveals the relationship of ruka, natsume and yuoichi and funny moments of announcement of nat-ru-yo~ fanclub.... plus the war between luna and mikan are getting deeper!!! sparks between!!!!**

**any forms of critics and compliments are accepted!!!!!!!! read&review please!!!**

**[sora]**


	6. chapter five SCHOOL

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

-recap-

_"What's going on here Mikan? Dad almost woke up earlier!" Misaki-neechan scolded me. "If you want wake Yu-chan, you should at least tap him!"_

_"I forgot. Hehehe"_

_"You should go to bed now! I know you're a heavy sleeper.. Unless, if you want to be punished by Jinjin.." Misaki-neechan scares me with her words..._

_"I'm going bed now!" with those words, I shiver in my bed and fell asleep.._

-end of recap-

* * *

**[chapter five] SCHOOL**

I woke up, the clock read: 6:45.... Still early, wow!!! I manage to wake up that early?? This is the greatest record I've ever done in my life.!!! Yes!!!

"Hey, old hag, wake up or else you'll be late."

Old hag? Late? In that 6:45 a.m., I won't be late!

"I'm not an old hag Yu-chan,." I yelled at him. It was way too early to start pissing me off.

"Mikan-chan, wake up now! Your class starts at quarter to eight o'clock,,. Dad will leave at 7:30, hurry up!!" Misaki-neechan called from the downstairs... "Plus, don't yell at this early hour... You might wake up the neighborhood, if you know what I mean.."

"I'm coming!" but before I took a bath, I stick out my tounge at Yu-chan... I murmured some words under my breath..

I took my bath and finished it.. I put my middle school uniform.. I really missed my classmates even though it's only a week since we last saw each other. We've been given a week off because we the school's mean was raise to number one in the country. We, the students, who worked very hard for the mid-term exams, were given a reward.

"Mikan-chan, Yu-chan, come down now. Breakfast is ready!" Misaki-neechan informed us. I raced down the stairs and greet everyone a "Oooohhhhaaaaayyooooo!!!!~"

Dad smiled at me while Misaki-neechan greeted me back. I was eating with Yu-chan a bread, bacon and egg plus the fresh milk.. "Hurry up, in a matter of minutes, I'll drop you at school." dad said while sipping his coffe and reading the newspaper. Misaki-neechan and Yu-chan finished their breakfast already and waiting for me and dad. As soon as I brushed my teeth, I grab my school bag. I finished my daily routine and screamed, "I'm finished!" Dad said, "Okay, here we go!"

We drove at dad's Porsche GT3-010. It was a silent trip. When we got to school, dad drop us and bid a goodbye.. Misaki-neechan and I kissed dad. Dad started shouting, TCCIAC!!!

* * *

We are now standing at the prestigious school, the top-notcher academy, GAKUEN ALICE.

This is the first time Yu-chan been this place. We transferred him last week here by dad and I. While we were walking inside the campus, all the girls who saw Yu-chan were drooling over him. By the actions of Yu-chan here, I can tell him that he is disgusted by the girls here. One of the girls almost fainted when he threw a glare at them, not just a glare, but a deadly glare. The other one who almost bump into the lamp post and made a lump on her forehead.. Seeing that, it is funny!

Misaki-neechan headed to the high school division. While I accompanied Yu-chan to the faculty lounge. He then told me to go to class and act as if I don't know him. Is he out of his mind? Of course I won't agree to that. He teased me around calling 'old hag', 'you really are the most dumbheaded girl I've ever met', and so on. I gave up and made in to the class stomping. When I got there, did my usual routine, greeting everybody a "Ohayo!~" at the same time, plastering on my face my trademark, my genuine smile.

"Ohayo Hotaru! I really missed you!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

The attempt to hug ahead instead, she shot me with her infamoous invention, the 'Baka Gun'. "Hotaru, you're so mean!" after that, I got up and went to my seat. As I walk, I greeted Ruka-pyon who sits in front of me and as well as the Mr. Almighty guy whose seat arrangement was besides me.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon!~ Ohayo Natsume."

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." he then blushed as red as the ripe tomato.

"Is there something wrong? Do you have a fever?" as I turn my worried face to him and touch his forehead. He then blushed redder if that was possible until Sumire, grab my hand and throw it. "You don't have the right to touch Ruka, do you hear me?"

"Geez, oh my, you don't own Ruka at the first place.!" I answered Sumire with a sarcastic tone. Ruka added, " I never been yours and never will!" he said it aloud so that everyone can hear it. They laughed at the poor Sumire.. The boys rolling on the floor and laughing so hard, you could see tears forming in their eyes.

"Polka, you have to pay your debts." Natsume said nonchalantly which he interrupts the funny moment I saw.

_What debts? as I thought to myself...._ "What debts?" I asked him with confusement...

"Yesterday,." was his answer..

"Oh come on Natsume, could you make it free?" I pouted cutely at him.. Probably I begged at him because I can sense he will make me do things which is against _my will_... "Can you??"

"Who said that you could flirt with my Natsume bitch?? Even if he's your seatmate doesn't mean that you can flirt with him loser!!!" said Luna while raising her eyebrows..

_Guyz, I'd like you to meet Sumire, she's one of the girls obsessed with the handsome and coolest boys, she treats them like gods,,... I wonder how many boys did she flirted with??? And this is Luna, her family belongs to one of the richest and influencial family in the country,.. So she likes to boss around the campus even the with the teachers, she treats them like trash,.. Oh I hate that lunatic girl!!!! I remember her motto the first time she greets the class, 'all that glitters is mine!' as she winked seductively to the boys..._

"Do I look like the kind who wants Natsume?" a vein pooped in my forehead.

"Yes because you're a bitch!" she shouted at me, making everyone to look at her. She likes to make scenes in the class.. In my anger, I almost throw her my bag which I was holding but luckily, the homeroom advicer showed up,. She got just lucky!! The next you'll insult me Luna, I'd make sure that she got her lesson and make her knell before me...

"Class, good morning!"

"Good morning, Mr. Fujisawara." as we arrange ourselves and stood up to greet our teacher,.

"Take your seat. Today, we have two transferees. Come and introduce yourselves." as he commanded the newbies. "He's name is Kokoro Yome, he's from France." as he pointed at Koko.

"Hi, I'm Kokoro Yome. Nice to meet you everyone!" he smiled at me.

"This is Yuoichi Hijiri, he enrolled here last week." the teacher introduced Yu-chan.

"..." he didn't uttered any words,. He just scanned the whole area.

"Class, today, we have free period to let you meet our new transferees. Plus, we have faculty meeting so don't dare to cause any trouble. You got that?" and he walked out the class.

Yu-chan approached Natsume. Along the way, Sumire and Luna tried talking to him. "Hi Hijiri-kun!" said Sumire seductively.. "Hi there handsome!, wanna meet me?" Luna winked at him.. But Yu-chan continued walking and ignoring them. He said, "Natsume.."

Natsume was surprised to see Yu-chan.. "Yuoichi, its been a long time." He gave Yu-chan a high five.

"What?? You know Natsume?? as I shouted and stood from my chair.. I was shocked that he knows him... Really shocked. Now, Yu-chan got an explaining to do after we return home! I'm really curious about their friendship..

"Shut up, old hag." he averted his attention towards me.. "Yeah, you're right! She always screams like a dead pig.." agreed Luna.

"Do I look like I'm talking to you? You must shut your mouth too. Ugly." he said and sat in front of Natsume besides Ruka.

"Aaahhh!!!! You're so cool!!!! Maybe I would add you to the list of Gods!!! In line with Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama... I would publish the fan club 'Nat-Ru-Yo!~' whick means Natsume, Ruka and Yuoichi!!~~ I love you!! And lastly Yu-chan, I'm not U-G-L-Y." Sumire shouted .. "The only UGLY here is that Mikan!" After her speech, many fangirls gather around her started asking, 'who's the president?', 'count me in!' 'can we ask them for a date', and whatsoever stuff about them... They approached the busy Hotaru who is working with her invention.. They asked her if she could get them photos of their beloved gods... Counting the money she could make out of the request, she started naming the price of the pictures. Same old Hotaru, always greeds on money.. All the fangirls starts to make noise inside the class.

"Who says you could establish this stupid fan club of yours?" Yu-chan said with an irritating voice.

The girls were stunned with his words. "But you're soOOO cool, we hardly can't control our love for you! Add the fact that you're so handsome, well-built body and and and..."

Stopping Sumire's fantasy over them, "You all are stupid." Natsume said. The fangirls and Sumire were shut. It's so quiet now inside the room.

* * *

I was bored. I went to Hotaru to hang-out with her.. But she was busy so she didn't pay attention on me.. _Hotaru, could you pause for a while and listen to me?? Geez..._

Hotaru won't pay attention, I can't sit in my own desk because the fangirls were drooling around Natsume, Ruka-pyon and Yu-chan. Instead, I went to Koko who was talking to Luna. I smell something fishy going on here. I decided to eavesdrop their conversation.

"Uhhhmmm,, Kokoro, right?" Luna asked him trying to seduce him.. "My name is Luna, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too.." Koko replied.

"You know Koko, what's wrong with you?" as she sits on his desk and started curling her hair.

"Nothing, its none of your concern." he said cool and he turn his head to the window.. And he stayed silent for a while,... I saw him staring at me, so I quickly ran outside the classroom,.

"You know, you shouldn't go out with that girl, she's the bitch here,. Whatever she does, she always catch the attention of everyone here. Plus, she always tries to flirt with the hottest guys here-"

Koko glared at him like he's ready to kill. "You shouldn't judge people by its over." with his words, you could see that Koko didn't like her sharp tongue. In order to stop the insult of Luna, he stood up, grinning an uncomfortable smile and emmitting a dangerous aura, saying, "Stop it, or else you won't like what will happen next." Then, he return to his normal self and looking outside the window. The whole class have witnessed this his terrifying scene. Some girls giggled while Koko have settled himself in his desk.

* * *

It was a free period after all, I took a walk to the most peaceful place heere in the campus. I was walking in the back of the middle school building and found someone covered his face with a manga. It was Natsume taking a nap beside the sakura tree. I approached him silently. He's like a child sleeping soundly with no worries in his life.. _Wait a minute,, Mikan! Stop that thinking!! Eww!!_

He woke up after couple of minutes. He smirked at me, "Why you're here? Do you have to care for me now polka dots?"

"Never in my life!" I replied. "I thought you were inside the class?"

"With those hags drooling like a pig in my seat, do I have peace of mind there? Or maybe we should switch place so you would know what it feels like to be me?" he said.

Sticking out my tounge, "No thank you!"

There was an awkward silence filled between us. I could not stand the silence. As I was about to say something, Natsume spoke. "Hey, do you like your bestfriend?"

What a stupid question, of course I like him.. "Yes and why?"

"As a friend or special someone?" he continued asking me..

"Everyone is special! Dummy!" I face him and surprisingly, he was facing me also.. Now, our faces was inches apart and I could barely feel his breath tickling my skin. I caught myself locked in his crimson eyes. Oh my God! I felt something sparked so I turn my head away from him. Later, I felt my blood heating up my whole face! What's with this feeling? I heard him smirked, once again.

Ruka running towards us, "Mikan-chan, Misaki-senpai is looking for you,." he panted and catching his breath, "She said she will give you the lunch."

"Thank you Ruka-pyon. I will go with you now.." Ruka-pyon and I walked towards the room.

* * *

Inside the classroom, we saw the some student-council members announcing the activity for the month. Sakurano-senpai, the president of the council, stood at the center of the board. Along with him was Tsubasa and Misaki-neechan. They let us inside the class.

"Class, the activity for this month will be the Boys and Girls Month, where the students will be the teachers for the whole month." Sakurano-senpai said with a shning smile.

* * *

**(a/n) how was it?? the activity,... sumire was humiliated by yuoichi there.... i couldn't think of something way too funny for this,... its because i'm no good at humors... **

**thanks for the reviews!!! i really appreciated it,...**

**by the way,, can you suggestsome love songs you want me to put in the story??? please???**

**visit my profile and vote for the you want mikan to choose in the end!!!!!!**

**any forms of compliments and flames are accepted here!!!!!**

**thank you!!**

**[sora]**


End file.
